


Coffee

by Skylin3



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Coffee, Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylin3/pseuds/Skylin3
Summary: She was used to quiet birthdays, but now that she had Ren maybe things would be a bit a different.Bonus for Makoto's Birthday!
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bonus drabble that I wrote within the span of an hour. It isn't related at all to yesterdays story, but it did come about after watching a dub of nfoilage's comic! This isn't that, but I did realize I never quite gave these two a quiet coffee date. 
> 
> While my story is obviously different please give the comic a read/watch. It's super wholesome! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this small story!
> 
> Comic dub: https://twitter.com/MorphyVA/status/1252747086652559361?s=19

_ Warm _ . She thought, taking a deep drink of the bittersweet blend. Makoto set the small cup down and looked towards Ren, who had been working diligently in the kitchen preparing a special meal just for her, or so he claimed. It was her birthday today, but she never did like making a big fuss about it. After all, she was used to quiet birthdays, especially since Sae had grown quite distant in the years following their father's death. And it wasn't that she wanted to spend her birthday alone. Truthfully she couldn't bear the thought of such loneliness again, but with Ren at her side, she didn't have to.

"Everything okay?" Ren called out to her.

"Hm? Oh yes! Sorry, I just got lost in thought for a second there."

"About what?"

"I just… I'm glad you're doing this for me. It's been a while since anyone else celebrated my birthday," she spoke in a somber tone.

"Well, I guess it's my job to make this one as special as possible then, right Queen~" he teased her with his joker-like smile.

"S-stop that, you know we're not phantom thieves anymore…" she blushed.

"I know, I kid. But seriously today is your day, and I don't want you to be sad okay?"

"Yes, you're right," she pushed back her hair and took a small breath. "Anyway, how's that 'special' meal coming along?"

"Oh you'll see it soon enough," he said. "Here it's just about ready, why don't you close your eyes for a sec."

"Do I have to?" she pouted. 

Ren simply nodded. She didn't like surprises all too much, but she decided to play along with her boyfriend's game. She could hear as he took out the plates and set them on the nearby counter. She desperately wanted to peek, but a part of her knew just how much effort he had to put into this that she refrained from spoiling herself. A moment later and she heard a plate set in front of her and immediately the smell of fresh curry reached her nose. 

"It's okay you can open them now," Ren spoke in a warm tone.

She opened her eyes and was greeted with a plate of curry that had a golden sauce spelling out “‘Happy B-day.” Next to it was another cup of coffee, but this time a small heart-shape was on the surface of the hot beverage.

"Y-you did this for me?"

"Of course I did. Happy Birthday, Makoto."

"Oh Ren, I love it!"

"And I love you."

"Wha-what?!" She yelped in surprise. It wasn't the first time he had uttered those three little words, but he somehow always managed to say them when she least expected them.

"Is it wrong to say that?"

"N-no, of course not! I just wasn't expecting it that's all…" she paused for a bit. "B-but I love you too."

He didn't answer back and instead put his hand over hers, rubbing his thumb over the back of her palm. She found the gesture to be quite relaxing and before she knew she had propped herself up ever so slightly over the counter to meet him half-way for a quick kiss. Although this birthday had been quiet like her previous ones, she at least had him now and that's all that mattered to her. 


End file.
